


It was a dark and foggy night

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "What was it this time? An orc? Didn't seem big enough to be a dragon. Maybe a unicorn?"





	It was a dark and foggy night

**Author's Note:**

> More Sheriff/Peter... who knew they'd be so much fun to play with!

Without opening his eyes, John knew he was in a hospital. He knew those sounds well, having spent too much time in a hospital for too many different reasons.

_Damn_

He struggled to open his eyes.

"Welcome back!" Peter greeted him warmly from right next to him.

John sighed. "Wha..." He stopped, his mouth too dry to continue.

"Just a second," Peter soothed. He slid the bed up a bit so John wouldn't have to struggle too much, and brought a cup with a straw to John's mouth.

John took a small sip of cold water to start and then a mouthful, to swish around for a moment.

"Thanks..." John lay his head back down.

"More?" Peter asked.

"In a minute," John decided.

John raised an eyebrow. "So. What happened? How long have I been here?"

Peter asked, "Really, only a few hours. What do you remember?"

John frowned. "I was on a routine patrol, mostly to get out of the office for a bit, and..." It got fuzzy. "There was a patch of fog and... I hit something?" He thought for another minute. "Something large darted into the road and I'm pretty sure it wasn't a person."

"Not a person," Peter said immediately.

John felt a weight lift that he didn't even realize was there. 

"It was dark and I didn't see it until I was on top of it," John continued. "What was it this time? An orc? Didn't seem big enough to be a dragon. Maybe a unicorn?"

Peter snorted. "Nothing more prosaic than a small herd of deer."

"Deer? They should have been bedded down for the night," John replied. 

"Unless they were stirred up by some poachers," Peter answered. 

"Deer? Really? Of all the things that happen in this town, I get in an accident caused by poachers?" John grinned.

"Glad you're taking it well," Peter grinned back. "Stiles... well, he wasn't so cheerful about the entire thing."

"Speaking of, where is he?" John asked. "I'm surprised you got him to go away at all."

Peter looked a bit shifty at that.

"What did you do?" John sighed.

"He had been here, fretting as only Stiles can fret," Peter admitted. "When Parrish came in with the information about the poachers, I may have encouraged Stiles to do something about it."

"Peter!"

"It was him or me," Peter admitted, with a small shrug. "We flipped a coin and I lost. Well, maybe on purpose, but don't tell him that. And Derek will make sure that Stiles keeps it... _reasonable_."

"You hope!" John added.

"Well, I did send Parrish with them," Peter added, with a grin John wasn't so sure he liked. "He'll keep it close to legal."

John lay back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to know," John decided. "What are the damages?"

"Since you were unconscious, they want to check for a concussion. But anything else will be muscle strain and bruising, which should subside in a couple of days," Peter rattled off. "Nothing broken, although you also have a nasty seat belt bruise that will probably be painful for a couple of days." He paused. "And the cruiser needs some major work, so there's that, too."

"I don't feel too bad," John said in puzzlement.

Peter raised their joined hands. "I've been helping with the pain," he said. "Humans rest better when you're not in as much pain."

John squeezed his hand. "Thank you. And for watching over me."

"Go back to sleep," Peter said softly. "You aren't getting out of here tonight and I'm not going anywhere."

"I will." John closed his eyes.


End file.
